


How Did I Fall In Love With You?

by the_fandomlife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Jughead, Bisexual Archie, Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Underage, basically why i thought they were fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandomlife/pseuds/the_fandomlife
Summary: Archie and Jughead, despite their differences, had always been best friends; always able to find salvation in each other's company. Until something happened that destroyed their friendship. Two months later, can they find it again? Will the past come back to haunt them or heal them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So I absolutely fell in love with Riverdale and this idea kind of just came to me. It's my first official fanfic, so here goes nothing :) 
> 
> I based this entirely on the Riverdale TV show (except Jughead's asexuality) so I apologise if it doesn't fit with the comics.
> 
> Also, Jason wasn't murdered in this fic, but I did include scenes directly from the episodes. This probably means the continuity is slightly off, but it's only small details. Enjoy! x

  
Everyone knew Pop's was supposed to close at midnight, but it rarely did. In fact, it wasn't unusual for it to keep its doors open until morning. To Jughead Jones, it was a second home. 

He was often spotted there, tapping steadily at his keyboard, eyes focussed on his computer screen, but he was never approached by anyone. Some people would find that fact unfortunate, sad even, but Jughead, as he was then, never gave it a thought. 

It was the night of the school dance and, unsurprisingly, Jughead didn't attend. Dancing, Cheryl Blossom and watching his ex-best friend go after girls wasn't his ideal way to spend an evening. Chewing on onion rings and writing his novel seemed a much more appealing idea. 

His eyes glided over the time. 00:09. 

Someone pushed open the door and the small bell chimed. Looking up, Jughead inhaled steadily. Archie Andrews. Their eyes met for only a second - but it was the first time they had even made eye contact in two months. Seeing him at school was like staring at something in between a ghost and a brick wall. He never acknowledged Jughead at school this year, which gave time for the scars to close but never truly heal. 

The hurt that Archie had caused him still lay, rotting, in the complex pit of Jughead's mind (no matter how far he buried it), but he couldn't say he didn't miss him. He'd kill for a chance to have Archie's friendship back, even if that's all it was. 

Archie glanced back at Jughead as he talked to Pop. He had clearly come from an after party - he was still wearing a tux but it was now home to a number of wrinkles (the story of how they had formed wasn't one Jughead was interested in hearing) and his bow tie was undone around his collar. After nodding a thanks to Pop, he made his way over to Jughead's table. 

"Can I sit, Jughead?" 

It was a simple question, one which would've been overlooked by any passer-by, but Jughead took it as a sign that they were talking again. 

"If you want," he replied. 

Archie looked drained as he eased into the booth opposite Jughead. His face was slightly paler than usual and his skin was damp and clamy. 

To the surprise of both of them (though neither discussed it), they slipped into easy talk, but Archie seemed uptight. After Jughead joked about him being a "popular football god" he sighed and leaned back before quietly saying, 

"No... In fact I'm kinda terrified I lost my best friend tonight..." 

Best friend. The label carried a weight that Jughead couldn't explain, or uphold. But he cared about Acrhie, so he expertly forced his meddling emotions back into the hole they escaped from. "If you mean Betty," he began, "whatever happened, just talk to her. It goes a long way." He tore his eyes away from Archie before hesitantly adding, "It would have gone a long way with me." 

Looking down guiltily, Archie pushed a hand through his hair, "Jug..." 

Jughead sighed irritably, "What, Archie?" 

Neither had forgiven the other (or themselves), and talking about it would risk any chance of becoming friends again. So the topic was evaded. 

"Thanks for the advice." 

When Archie left, Jughead just frowned and continued to type. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Archie was still acting stiff. It reminded Jughead of the time just before they...fell out, when Archie bailed on their July 4th road trip. It made putting away interfering memories difficult. Trust, Jughead knew, was a key feature in friendship - he needed to get Archie to trust him, somehow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as promised, here's Chapter 2! I had a couple of amazing comments on my last chapter the just made my day, so I'll try to keep it up for you guys :)

Things were changing. Only minutely, but the boys now acknowledged each other at school, even if it was just a nod. They engaged in small, harmless conversations, until the rest of the football team showed up and forced Jughead to escape. Baby steps, Jughead always thought. Getting Archie back might be a slow process, but he was willing to wait; treating their almost-friendship as if it were made of glass.

But Archie was still acting stiff. It reminded Jughead of the time just before they...fell out, when Archie bailed on their July 4th road trip. It made putting away interfering memories difficult. Trust, Jughead knew, was a key feature in friendship - he needed to get Archie to trust him, somehow.

That morning, he tried to confront Archie, but their not-quite-friendship was straining and Archie just walked out. Somewhere, they both realised that this was like an elastic band - if they pulled to hard, or tried to stretch it in another direction, it would snap and their separate halves would fly to opposite sides of the room.

 

It was early afternoon by the time Jughead headed inside from lunch break. Music pounded through his headphones as he sauntered through the hallways; he noted that he hadn't seen Archie since Jughead had attempted to question him.

As he passed the music room , his eyes caught a glimpse of colour through the thin gap in the door. Colour wasn't usually something Jughead found himself searching for, but there was something familiar about it. When he stepped back to look through, there stood a boy with vibrant red hair, and a blue and gold jacket. _Archie..._

The second thing he saw hit him like a punch in the stomach. Archie was standing lip-to-lip with Miss Grundy. Questions and muddled emotions whirled inside the maze of Jughead's mind. Pushing them back before they surfaced physically, he took a single step back to breathe. He guessed a lot could change in two months. Compelling his objective brain to take charge again, he realised maybe this started before they stopped talking - maybe this is why he was acting so...different. Jughead narrowed his eyes before he turned his head swiftly and escaped the scene.

 

The next time they saw each other, Jughead was determined to get Archie to talk. Dark had replaced the bright, sunny skies by the time Archie came home to find Jughead sat on his porch step, with purpose. Archie's face was emotionless.

"Jug, what's up?"

Jughead stood up slowly, "What's up is I saw you Archie." He made his way down the steps casually, "In the music room. With Grundy-"

Terror warped itself onto Archie's face. "Keep your voice down, my Dad's inside!"

Jughead half smirked half scowled, "I'm trying to help you, dude! I'm trying to be your friend here! Even though we're not anymore!"

_Light glowed through the gaps in the woodland. Birds sang joyfully as the leaves rustled in the warm summer breeze. Jughead found wandering aimlessly through the woods entertaining, in a calming sort of way. Serenity, he thought the word for it was._

_"Juggie!"_

_Jughead spun around to see his best friend clambering giddily through the undergrowth until he caught up. Jughead grinned back._

_"Hey, Arch!" They bumped shoulders and began to stroll again._

_"Y'know, I'm gonna try out for football when he get to middle school," Archie stated, "You should too."_

_Jughead shook his head silently and stared ahead. He had never been interested in sport or PE; he would make up lame and unsuccessful excuses on why he couldn't take part. Writing had taken his interest, as well as photography, but you could never join a club for something that obscure in middle school. Not that he would anyway. He was never that sociable - except when he was around Archie._

_Sensing that Jughead was uncomfortable, Archie changed the subject by sneakily attempting to snatch his beanie. Slapping his hand away, Jughead giggled and pulled it down over his eyes._

_"Archieeee,"_

It physically hurt to say they weren't friends. Jughead was truly beginning to believe things would go back to the way they were, but it was as if the world was baiting his emotions - coaxing them out just to torture him.

"How long?" he asked. his voice softer, "You and Grundy?"

Archie was quiet for a moment. "Since this summer..." Geraldine meant something to him, something real. If Jughead didn't understand that then it's his fault, not Archie's. "I like her."

Letting out a snort, Jughead went offensive again, "Anything else you wanna come clean about?" he hesitated, "Like the 4th of July? Why you bailed on me?"

Archie dropped his head, eyes closed, breathing deeply. "I was with her..." he began, "We did, y'know, _it_."

Jughead's eyes widened and shot up to reach Archie's, "Dude, you have to stop this!" he argued fiercely.

"I can't!" Archie defended, "If someone finds out about Grundy th-"

"Why?" Jughead began to yell, "Are you worried about the feelings of some, some cougar!?"

"Don't call her that!" Conflicting emotions flew through Archie's head. "She's not like that, she cares about me!" Jughead was about to retort with some snarky reply, when Archie snapped.

"Is it so hard to believe someone could love me?"

Silence hit like a wrecking ball. Archie's expression switched from furious to sorrowful and Jughead turned away abrubtly, fists clenched at his sides. Thoughts that he had tried so hard to trap, began to emerge. They let the silence swing back and forth between them before Jughead said through gritted teeth,

"You know I don't believe that..." It was barely above a harsh whisper, almost incoherent, but Archie heard.

"Look, Jug..." Archie began defeatedly.

Jughead huffed out a breath that held all thoughts he was scared to voice, before facing him again. "Do what you want," he stated calmly. "See if I care." and left, leaving Archie shrouded by guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! It's half term where I am, so I've got a lot of time and I'll probably post a chapter tomorrow <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, kudos, bookmarks etc. :-) It really means a lot and I hope you enjoy this chapter! x

Jughead couldn't understand why Archie would stick up for him when Reggie was about to attack him. Maybe Archie just felt guilty, or pitied him. But Jughead would've preferred getting beat up by Reggie than watch Archie take the punch that left his eye shadowed by bruises.

Jughead leant against the audience stand as he watched a conflicted looking Archie talk to Grundy. Archie backed away from the refreshments table towards him.

Jughead was surprised to see Archie jogging towards him. The corner of his mouth nearly tipped up into a smile.

"Girl trouble?" Jughead asked, unsure himself whether the question was supposed to be playful, or sting, "You?"

Archie, not phased by the remark, went directly to the point. "I know you don't like her-"

Scoffing, Jughead interrupted, "Like her? You know what she did was illegal, right?"

Archie wiped his brow, "I let her, Jug. And I like her, a lot." Jughead narrowed his eyes but stayed silent for Archie to continue. "But we're slowing things down, and you don't have to worry about me, ok?" The comment wasn't said to be sharp; it was a comfort. Archie looked back at Jughead apologetically. "Look, man, I didn't mean all that crap I said to you," he sighed, "I'm sorry. Really truly sorry." Jughead could read the genuine regret painted across Archie's face. Both of them knew this apology went deeper than just their argument earlier.

Archie searched Jughead's expression for any sign of forgiveness, no matter how small, but when Jughead lifted his gaze, he was smiling. Not a smile that reached his eyes, or one that showed his teeth - one that just tugged on his lips. "It's cool." 

It was a simple statement, but it was a start.

He smirked happily before saying, "We're not gonna hug in front of this whole town!" Archie's smile _did_ reach his eyes as he let out a short, amused laugh before Jughead continued. "So let's do that bro thing where we nod like douches and mutually suppress our emotions." The truth was, Jughead knew that if they hugged, he might hold on too tight, or too long. He might not let go.

Nodding, as if to play along with Jughead's comment, Archie paused. He knew he didn't deserve forgiveness, or friendship, but this was his chance to finally heal their scars. So he asked, "But as friends, right?"

The question lit a flashlight in the twisting tunnels of Jughead's mind. "To be discussed," he started jokingly, "Over many burgers, and many days."

Grinning cheerfully, Archie reluctantly jogged away to join the pep-rally. 

Riverdale had never felt like Jughead's home, but maybe Archie Andrews would give him something worth staying for. The thought brought him a soft, simple smile.

 

Jughead stuck close to the stand. Rain was storming down over the football players, musicians, and everyone in between; he thought it best to keep dry.

General chatter began to rise as the rally came to an end. People gradually shuffled away from the stage and with them came Archie. Water had soaked into his red hair and purple still laced his eye from Reggie's punch.

Defending Jughead was a reflex - Archie had always fought off anyone who offended him. Even though things were rough between them, Archie hoped that never had to change.

He circled around the stands after the scanning the ground for his friend (he thought that label was safe now). Sure enough, Jughead was there.

"Hey Jug!" Archie called. Jughead looked up and rolled his eyes sarcastically before pushing off the wall and treading through the sinking mud towards him. He was met with a shrug and a hopeful smile. "Burger?" Archie asked.

"Is that even a question?" Jughead snorted, "I never turn down free food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I'm not as happy with this chapter, I wanted to have the scene from the pep rally, but with no murder the Archie x Grundy vibe is a bit different. I hope it makes enough sense ':)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Chapter 4 is here! I also forgot to mention, I'm from the UK so if I spell things British-ly don't be surprised :)
> 
> Also, I totally cried at the end of Episode 4. The whole thing with Jug being homeless... omg. In this fic, Jughead's family/home situation is quite vague, since we don't know that much about it and I don't want to write something that will COMPLETELY contradict the show. I'm thinking maybe he'll be sleeping in the treehouse, and otherwise living at Pop's?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! x

Pop's was buzzing with people from the pep-rally, some soaked through to the bone, leaving trails of water behind them - but nobody minded. The familiar smell of comfort food and warmth spread through the diner as Archie and Jughead wandered in. Hands in his pockets, Jughead nodded to a table.

"Burger _and_ fries," he ordered Archie. He was met with a disapproving look from his friend. "What? You owe me." He threw himself into a booth casually and leant back. Archie huffed out a laugh and shook his head defeatedly. _Fine_ he mouthed at Jughead, who's face showed a triumphant smirk.

Rain continued to patter against the window like a steady metronome as Archie slid into the booth opposite him. "Coming right up," he laughed.

"Thanks, dude."

The silence that had befallen them wasn't awkward, but comfortable, as they let the recent events catch up to them. Jughead's mind wandered to Betty and Archie's argument. Had they made up? It was clear to Jughead that Archie wanted nothing more than friendship from her; clearer than he cared to admit. Before long, curiosity got the better of him.

"How'd things go with Betty?" he asked cautiously.

Subtly licking his lips, Archie hesitated. "She told me she was in love with me..", he sighed heavily, "We're ok now, I think, I just don't love her that way, not the way she deserves. She's still my best friend."

Envy stung Jughead, but also relief. Seeing Archie say so openly that Betty was his best friend was hard to hear, but if they had got together, Archie would've been unhappy. 

"Cool... What about your other girlfriends?" Jughead asked, chuckling slightly, "Veronica and Grundy?" He couldn't hold his laugh. Archie Andrews from the view of any outsider, had 3 girlfriends. 

"Hey!" Archie retorted, but he was grinning to, "Veronica isn't my girlfriend! And neither is Grundy, officially." He shifted uncomfortably, what was Grundy? Sure, being with her felt good, but a relationship? As in, holding hands and ? First of all, the inconvenience of her being a teacher was astronomical and second, was that what he wanted? Or needed? He had tried to imagine a future with her on many occasions, but the ideal wouldn't come. Instead, he veered the subject away from Grundy.

"What about you, man?" Archie chose his words carefully, "Been in a relationship? I mean it's only been two months but-"

"Ha!" Jughead's laugh was forced, "Not likely..." His gaze left Archie's as he stared out the window. Concealing emotions was a specialty of his...when talking to anyone but Archie.

Folding his arms over the table, Archie searched to meet his eyes again. "Talk to me, Jug," he said softly, "Not likely doesn't exactly mean no..." Jughead's jaw clenched when he looked back.

"Okay you win," he spat. Taking a deep breath to regain his composer, he carried on. "There was a girl-"

"A girl?" Archie's eyebrows knitted together questioningly.

"Don't make assumptions, Archie Andrews." he stated sarcastically, "Yes, a girl. She was nice..." Jughead seemed distant, as if he was recalling directly from a memory. "She was cool, beautiful, kind - oh god I sound like a chick flick star," he chuckled humourlessly, "Things were good until, well..." fidgeting, he looked back up at his friend. Archie waited, until realisation struck him. "Yeah. Well, we were kissing. That much was normal. But she started taking things further and I wasn't..." Feelings were never Jughead's favourite topic of conversation, but he needed to get this off his chest - and that's what Archie used to help with. "I wasn't getting excited, shall we say." His smirk was icy.

"And she left you?" Archie was stunned. When Jughead nodded, Archie cracked. "Bitch!" he yelled, anger seeping out of every joint of his body.

"Arch!" Jughead put his hands out as if he was taming a wild animal, "It's fine," he scratched his head underneath his beanie, "I guess I had it coming..." Archie was in disbelief.

_That were sat quietly in Archie's treehouse, Jughead scribbling down words in a tattered notepad whilst Archie strummed on his guitar, humming softly. Archie's singing used to be irritating, but now that he's older, Jughead realised he's actually pretty talented. To his surprise, even though they'd been in high school for almost a year, Archie hadn't gone anywhere with music yet._

_Archie lifted his head. Jughead's treehouse was one of the only places he felt comfortable playing music - he wouldn't get judged, or laughed, or teased. Realistically, it was much too small for the both of them, now that they were both almost sophomores, but it still felt so much like home that they refused to let it go._

_The majority of Riverdale High freshman year were at a house party down town, but not them. Jughead didn't do parties, and Archie took his role as best friend incredibly seriously. The guilt Jughead originally felt at being the cause of Archie staying home had disappeared now that they were sat together._

_"What d'you think the rest of them are doing right now?" Jughead asked curiously._

_Archie clicked his tongue, "Probably drinking and getting laid." Jughead's head shot up._

_"Getting laid? Most of them are only 15..." He never got the appeal of sex. Of course, he understood it was necessary for the human species to continue, but he didn't think of it the way people described it to be. Thinking he was strange was something he had got used to but, a few weeks ago, this really began to worry him - to the point that he hated himself for it. However, after a little research, he discovered he wasn't the only one. There was even a word for it: asexuality._

_"I know Jug, but no one cares that much," Archie answered, pulling Jughead back from his thoughts. If he was going to tell anyone about this, it would be Archie. Fear of losing his best friend (his_ only _friend really) was obviously present, but the logical part of his brain told him that if Archie hated I'm for it, he wasn't a friend at all. He inhaled steadily,_

_"I don't like the idea of it at all," he began. Archie's eyes narrowed, confused. Jughead shrugged, "I just don't want to. Ever. It's called being asexual." From the outside, it looked like Jughead was just waiting patiently for a reply, but his insides were curling painfully._

_"That's cool," Archie said, nodding understandingly, "I guess it's not for everyone." Jughead let the breath he was holding funnel out of him slowly, relieved that he hadn't ruined their friendship. Maybe he wasn't a freak, or at least not in Archie's eyes._

"Y'know what? No." Archie said simply, "Who you are shouldn't affect anything!" It was obvious Archie was mad, but why did he care? It didn't concern him, or affect him in the slightest.

"Dude, chill. It wasn't working out anyways..." Jughead shrugged.

Archie huffed out an angry breath and combed a hand through his hair roughly, "I'm sorry, man." Jughead's eyes flashed up to meet his. Archie looked genuinely upset for him. Maybe they were closer to becoming best friends again than they both originally thought.

The food arrived and they sat chatting idly until they were stuffed and exhausted. After paying, they meandered their way to Archie's. When they arrived, to Jughead's surprise, Archie pulled him into a hug. It was warm, and safe - it felt like home.

"What are you doing?" he laughed into Archie's shoulder.

"I missed you..." Archie whispered seriously, "And we're not in front of the whole town anymore, so."

Jughead chuckled. "Yeah, guess not." They pulled apart, Jughead's hand still lying on Archie's shoulder. "I missed you too, dumbass." There was no hatred behind the comment, just fondness, and Archie smiled back. Walking up the porch steps, Archie turned around before going inside when he heard Jughead's voice again. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

It was more of a question, the way he said it, but to Archie - it was a promise.

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! Jughead's kind-of past girlfriend was a way I could show Jughead's insecurities and Archie's friendly protectiveness - I hope it didn't suck :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This is a real juicy chapter, I hope it sheds a bit of light of Jughead and Archie's story...
> 
> Well, this is the part where I usually say enjoy, but instead I'm gonna say good luck ;)

It had been two weeks since the day they had officially made up. Things came back easier than expected, Jughead was still wary of Grundy but Archie had the sense to keep the topic away from him. Jughead started sitting with Archie's friends again, and, to his surprise, he grew close to the whole gang. Betty, Veronica and even Kevin became friendly faces to him. Jughead, little did he know, had regained the title of Archie's best friend.

Even though Jughead didn't do socials, he went almost willingly to come and watch The Pussy Cats perform Archie's song. They crouched at the top of the stairs as he listened in awe; he was happy that Archie was finally using the ridiculous amount of talent he had. Looking back at his friend. Jughead noticed Archie was watching him intently, probably waiting for his judgement. "Not bad," he said, but the encouraging smile on his face suggested he thought more.

A few days later, the whole gang were sat in Archie's room, talking mindlessly. Archie was on the edge of the bed, guitar lying on his lap - he was never seen without it anymore. Kevin was sat on the floor between Betty and Veronica, and Jughead was seated on Archie's desk, feet on the stool. It was half nine when the girls and Kevin headed home for the night, but Archie made a subtle gesture at Jughead, telling him to stay. Confused, Jughead nodded back. Archie listened for the front door to close behind his friends and, when it did, he turned to Jughead.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, Jug?"

Jughead stared back at him, his face in mock distress, "Of course not! Friends don't talk to each other, that's absurd." He chuckled to himself, taking his position on the desk again.

"Yeah, well, best friends do." Jughead hid the smile that ghosted his face at Archie's comment. "And I've tried not to talk to you about this because I know your opinion of Geraldine..." Jughead folded his arms and pursed his lips at the mention of Grundy and was about to throw some sarcastic comment at Archie, when Archie spoke again. "I'm going to break up with her."

Jughead's eyes widened almost comically, before he shrugged and regained a cool composer. "Good, you've finally discovered your common sense at the lost and found."

Despite the fact that what Jughead said should probably be insulting, Arhcie bit back a smile shyly. "It's just, the whole relationship was physical, really. And even then, it wasn't special. It would have been the same with anyone." Archie had to breathe before he could continue, "It felt, y'know, passionate."

Jughead mulled over what Archie said in his mind. "Hm, okay."

Archie looked shocked, "That's it? No big 'I told you so'? Nothing?"

"I can't tell you anything you don't already know," he paused, "What about your third girlfriend? Veronica?" Jughead smirked at the three girlfriends joke, it was becoming a regular tease.

Archie huffed out a heavy breath. "Thing is, it wasn't that special with her either... Didn't feel quite right." He pushed a hand through his hair, "I don't know anymore, Jug."

Jughead shifted so he was just squatting on the desk stool. "Well," he started, dragging out the word, "When was the last time it did feel special?"

Archie's eyes went dark and emotionless, like someone had snatched all feeling from him, as he stood up to pack his guitar away. "Don't ask me that." he said shortly, before throwing his guitar over his shoulder and rapidly leaving the room.

Jughead furrowed his brow and got up to follow him, "Archie, dude-" But Archie was already out the door but the time Jughead had reached the stairs.

"Go home Jughead!"

_The treehouse was more of a home to Archie than his own house was. Because his house was nothing more than what it said on the package - not a home, a house._

_It was the middle of July, and his dad wanted him to work for his construction business. He respected his father, but he knew that he wouldn't understand his aspirations to be a musician. So he kept it to himself - and Jughead of course._

_They were sat shoulder-to-shoulder against the back wall, while Archie vented all the problems with his dad's work, and Jughead was happy just to listen. When he was finished Archie sighed dramatically. Jughead nudged his shoulder,_

_"It'll get better Archie, don't worry about it."_

_Archie smiled at the small comfort, but other things were on his mind. He was lucky that Jughead had forgiven him for bailing on their road trip, luckier than he wanted to think about. But not even Jughead knew about his recent encounters with Miss Grundy, and he wanted to keep it that way. Instead, he let Jughead be the centre of attention._

_"Hey Jug?" he started. Jughead looked at him expectantly, "I know you're asexual and all, but I read online that people who are ace can still have romantic relationships, right?"_

_It certainly wasn't a question he was expecting, but Jughead was glad of his acceptance, and flattered that Archie had took it upon himself to know more about it. "Yeah, that's right. Why?"_

_Archie grinned mischievously, "Sooo, got your eye on anyone?"_

_Jughead looked back at him with a face resembling both boredom and disapproval. "No."_

_Poking him playfully, Archie wasn't giving up. "C'mon Juggie! You can tell me!" Suddenly aggravated, Jughead slapped Archie's hand aggressively._

_"Stop!" he yelled, "It's none of your business!"_

_Archie was taken aback by his anger. Worry replaced curiosity when he placed his hand comfortingly on his best friend's back. "Is it because it's a guy?" he asked cautiously, as if Jughead was going to snap again._

_Jughead snorted mockingly, "You want a prize, Andrews?"_

_"Hey, I don't care man. Love is love an' all," He searched out Jughead's eyes again, "You gonna tell me now?"_

_Jughead squeezed his eyes shut to prevent tears from escaping. Archie seemed so accepting, but is there anyway Jughead could expect him to accept this? His fists clenched and unclenched, nails digging into his palms._

_"Jug?"_

_The treehouse seemed so much smaller and Jughead's brain was clouded with confusion and battling emotions. Before he knew what he was doing, or the consequences of doing it, he turned and put his lips to Archie's._

_Archie was still, and Jughead was about to pull away, embarrassed and scared, when Archie began to kiss him back. They moved together, like watercolours melting together on a canvas. Archie's lips were soft and plush, with all the warmth of home. His hand came up to cup Jughead's face, his thumb brushing Jughead's cheekbone._

_Seconds passed when suddenly, he was gone. Archie had pulled away abruptly and when Jughead opened his eyes, his best friend's face was laced with conflicting feelings. Confusion, anger, panic and others that sent a stab through Jughead's chest._

_Archie stood up quickly, breathing heavily, "You can't just do that!" he shouted, "You can't just go around kissing whoever you want!" He back away towards the ladder, as if Jughead was a disease, leaving the one place he felt truly safe as fast as possible._

_"Archie wait-"_

_"Leave me alone!" Jughead clambered to the ladder and looked down, but Archie was already half way across the street. Tears began falling down his face as he lay down, tucking his knees to his chest, and let himself cry. For the first time since he had met Archie Andrews, he felt completely alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 Well, there you have it, the reason behind the fight. And lots more angst to go with it. There's still one more chapter and the epilogue to go, so I'll see you soon ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead was Archie's rock, his anchor. When he had pushed him away, Archie turned to music to fill the hole left inside him - but, of course, it was never the same. As his eyes grew teary, he picked up his guitar and began to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me, you're kudos and comments honestly make my day <3
> 
> Enjoy x

Archie sat in the garage, guitar on his knees - the crushing guilt was back. He could've just lied to Jughead, said no one had made him feel special, or even that Veronica did. Would lying be better than losing him again?

He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, frustrated. The emptiness inside him made him feel sick, but how could he admit how he felt to Jughead, if he couldn't even admit it to himself? 

Archie imagined a world where Jughead had never kissed him in the treehouse in mid-July, where they were always the best of friends, where things were ordinary and simple.

Jughead was his rock, his anchor. When he had pushed him away, Archie turned to music to fill the hole left inside him - but, of course, it was never the same. As his eyes grew teary, he picked up his guitar and began to sing.

 

It took a while for Jughead's brain to catch up as he sat at the top of the stairs, his nails digging into his scalp. Archie had stormed out of his own house to get away from him, and that hurt. But losing Archie so soon after getting him back was a concept to difficult to think about. He didn't have time to think what Archie's sudden outburst meant; they would have time to talk when he was certain they were ok. Still friends. Pacing down the stairs and through the front door, he ran a list of places Archie might run to in his mind.

Pop's was the first place he was going to search, until he heard a soft melody behind. He faced the garage to realise that Archie was inside, singing.

Walking quietly towards it, Jughead could hear the tune more clearly. It was graceful and melodic, almost sad. When he put his ear to the wall, he began to perceive the lyrics.

_Remember when we always needed each other,_  
_The best of friends, like brothers,_  
_We were brothers,_  
_We understood we'd never be alone,_

Although the song was beautiful, Archie's voice was quivering. Jughead put his back to the wall and slid down slowly until he could feel the grass underneath him. There was a time when he would've called Archie his brother. In fact, all the words being sang related to the way he felt about his best friend. His eyes snapped open and he choked out a breath. Was the song about him?

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much,_  
_The night is long and I need your touch,_  
_Don't know what to say,_  
_I never meant to feel this way,_  
_Don't want to be,_  
_Alone tonight_

Jughead hastily wiped the warm tears away from his face. Of course the song wasn't about him. In his dreams, maybe. Archie made how he felt towards Jughead painfully apparent that night in July. But he couldn't tear himself away from the hypnotic voice of his best friend...

_What can I do, to make you mine,_  
_Falling so hard so fast this time,_  
_What did I say? What did you do?_  
_How did I fall in love with you?_

Archie was in love - and Jughead felt sick, now powerless against the steady stream of tears.

_I hear your voice,_  
_And I start to tremble,_  
_Brings back the child,_  
_That I resemble,_

_I cannot pretend,_  
_That we can still be friends,_  
_Don't want to be,_  
_Alone tonight,_

Is reason Archie sang this particular song, besides the fact that the world enjoyed taking Jughead Jones to pieces? But he kept listening, to realise Archie kept singing about his childhood, and his friends. Jughead clenched his jaw. Betty Cooper. The song was about Betty Cooper.

As the song finished, Jughead rested his head on his knees and tried to level his breathing, and his thoughts. One line repeated over and over his head: " _Best of friends, brothers, we were brothers,_ " Brothers? Somewhere, Jughead knew his hope was a false one - but he couldn't leave without knowing for sure.

Gathering himself enough to breathe steadily, he used the garage wall to haul himself up and made his way to the door. He tapped on it lightly with the back of his knuckles, nervous. Quite sobs could be heard from inside and Jughead, tears threatening to escape again at the sound, was about to walk in when Archie spoke,

"Dad, leave me alone..." His voice was weak and frail, nothing like Jughead was used to hearing.

"Guess again," Jughead said as he pushed open the door. He gasped when he saw Archie, curled in the corner of the garage, guitar by his side, tear marks staining his cheeks.

"Archie..." Before Jughead could finish, Archie had gotten up and pulled Jughead towards him. There was a moment when time had frozen, feeling each other's breath on their lips, until Archie kissed him.

Lips cautiously moving against each other, Jughead was overwhelmed by a sense of pure compassion. He clung to Archie's shoulders like a lifeline as Archie's hand carded through his hair under his beanie. He gasped as he felt Archie's tongue slide against his own, before Archie pulled away to rest their foreheads together.

Jughead was the first one to break the silence, "I guess that song was about me then?"

Archie bit his lip anxiously, "You heard that?" he whispered back.

"Every word. It was amazing..." Jughead breathed. "Archie Andrews you have turned me into a walking cliché." Archie chuckled and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm so sorry Juggie..." he began, but Jughead cut him off with another chaste kiss.

"Am I allowed to do that now?" he asked.

Shyly, Archie smiled, "I'd love you to."

 

They were sat on the floor of the garage. Jughead leant his head on Archie's shoulder, their hands loosely tangled together, Archie running his thumb over Jughead's knuckles.

"Are you sure you want this Arch? You know who I am..." Jughead knew that teenage boys like Archie had plenty of raging hormones, and that wasn't something Jughead did well with. At all.

"If you're talking about you being ace, I really don't mind. I want _you_ Juggie, not your body." Archie confirmed encouragingly.

"So when you're all," Jughead motioned vaguely with his hands, "what do you do, huh?"

"I can take care of myself." Archie replied confidently.

Jughead huffed out a laugh, "Nice to know.." He was quiet for a moment, "I really appreciate that, y'know? Not everyone would be willing to give that up for someone like me..."

Archie turned to face him, "Someone like you? You mean someone smart? Someone who writes like a genius? Someone who somehow knows everything?" He tucked a finger under Jughead's chin, encouraging him to meet his eyes, "Someone who can forgive me for all the crap I've done? Someone who never judged me for singing, or doubted me?"

Jughead squeezed Archie's hand gratefully, and then added, "Well, when you say it like _that_ ," Archie nudged him playfully.

Sighing, Archie whispered, "I'm never gonna leave you again Jug, promise me you won't either..."

The reply he got, although it was fogged with tiredness and Jughead probably won't remember saying it tomorrow, made him feel so treasured, he almost cried. 

"I'll always be right next to you..." They both drifted happily to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Archie sang is called "How Did I Fall In Love With You?" (hence the title of this fic) by the Back Street Boys. Apart from I changed "brother and sister" to "brothers, we were brothers" for obvious reasons. ;)
> 
> Stay tuned for the epilogue, but I am back at school tomorrow so it probably won't be posted until late <3


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks - the final chapter! Thanks to everyone who has read this or left kudos and comments, you mean so much to meee <3
> 
> Also, the html went so dodgy with this one, so I'm sorry if it isn't quite right ':)
> 
> Well, thanks again - and enjoy! x

Archie sat in his new car, tapping the dashboard idly. They were scheduled to leave at 8:00, and Jughead still hadn't met him. He looked over to check he'd packed everything; his guitar sat at the peak of a mountain of bags and cases.

A tap at the window made him turn his head. Jughead was outside the door, his lips tipped into a gentle smile. Rolling down his window, Archie smiled back.

"You're so late I thought you weren't gonna show!" he accused.

"What? And miss the road trip that you still owe me?" Jughead replied, sarcastically. "And plus, I had a good reason." After kissing Archie chastely, yet lovingly, through the car window, Jughead sauntered to the other side of the car and pulled open the door. Suddenly, something landed in Archie's lap and he looked down to find a CD case with himself, sitting in Jughead's treehouse strumming his guitar, on the cover. His eyes widened as he opened it up, discovering a disc inside with _Archie Andrews_ written on it in Jughead's spiky handwriting.

"You made this?" he whispered in awe. Jughead nodded.

"Well, Veronica helped me with the cover, and Betty named the songs, but I put it together." He shrugged, "Something for the journey y'kno-"

Before he could finish, Archie pulled him into a hug. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but that didn't stop Jughead burying his face into the crook of Archie's neck. 

"Thank you, Juggie." He let their foreheads rest together, "I really love you, y'know..."

Jughead pulled way and said matter-of-factly, "Yeah? Well, I love you too dumbass. Now let's go! I've been waiting for this road trip for two years so hurry up!"

"By the way, where did you get my songs from?" Archie asked suspiciously, "They're only my laptop..."

Clicking his tongue, Jughead only replied with, "Don't ask stupid questions."

Shaking his head and grinning, Archie slipped the disc into the CD player and started the engine.

"Seatbelt," he reminded Jughead, who scoffed.

"Oh yeah! Thank god I have Archie Andrews to save me from my imminent death."

"Damn right."

 

They'd been travelling for almost an hour when the song came on. Opening his eyes sleepily, Jughead listened intently to the lyrics that transformed his shadowed world.

_Remember when we always needed each other,_  
_The best of friends, like brothers,_  
_We were brothers,_  
_We understood we'd never be alone,_

Smiling tiredly, he reached out for Archie's hand and held it over the gear stick. By the chorus, Archie was quietly singing along.

_What can I do, to make you mine?_  
_Falling so hard so fast this time,_  
_What did I say? What did you do?_  
_How did I fall in love with you?_

Kindly squeezing Jughead's hand, Archie spoke gently, "Go to sleep, Juggie... I'll wake you up when we get there." Jughead sighed fondly and his eyes fluttered closed again. The song continued. 

_I don't want to live this life, ___  
_I don't want to say goodbye, ___  
_With you I wanna spend, _  
_The rest of my life,___

Looking back adoringly at Jughead, Archie sang the final lyric...

_How did I fall in love with you?_

The truth was, it was impossible not to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it friends! You'll probably be seeing more from me soon, but thank you again and I'll seeya soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know the chapters are short, but I'll update everyday!


End file.
